megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Parts
.]] are items from the ''Mega Man and Mega Man X series that can be obtained and equipped by the player's character. Rockman Complete Works In the Rockman Complete Works version of Mega Man 4 to Mega Man 6, there are eight power-up parts that can be unlocked by obtaining battle data for the game's database. They can only be used in Navi Mode and Mission Mode, and Mega Man can equip two at a time. Rockman Complete Works Parts Chart Mega Man Xtreme 2 The Part Shop can be accessed via the stage selection screen. The player will see three rows of parts: the top level has common parts which both X and Zero can use; the second row has parts only X can use; and the third only Zero can use. Each part will have a certain amount of DNA Souls to build, they can be found in each stage as small yellow and blue energy balls which enemies occasionally drop. The yellow balls also give the character more Life Energy, while the blue ones also give the player Weapon Energy. The more balls in the group, the more DNA Souls the player will get. They look similar to energy capsules but are rounder and more common. Each time the player defeats a stage boss, they will receive a hefty amount of them. The player will also have a new item available each time a stage boss is defeated, and the parts available in the current game mode will be available at the start of the next. Zero can equip up to three parts at a time, and X in full armor can only equip up to two parts; X equipped with anything less than full armor can equip up to four parts. However, the player must keep in mind that once one character has a common part active, the other will not be able to use it. Read on below for specific part details. Mega Man Xtreme 2 Parts Charts Mega Man X5 Once the player defeats a boss, they may notice that there are two choices to choose from: Weapon + Life or Weapon + Energy. The "Life" option will give a character an extra life heart, and the "Energy" option will give the player more weapon energy for each of the Special Weapons. These two parts will be completed once the player beats or exits another stage after choosing them. Note that either Life/Energy upgrade will be given to the character that completes/exits a different stage, and not after they defeat a boss (e.g., if X defeats a boss, and the player then chooses Zero and beats/exits a level twice, then Zero will get the Life/Energy upgrade instead). The parts system is more complicated. The player can have up to eight parts in the game, chosen from a total of sixteen. When the part option displays Weapon + Life + or Weapons + Energy +, it means that they will also receive a special item they can can equip to certain armor suits. The Life and Energy options will give the player different parts, so each boss has a maximum of two to choose from, but the player won't know exactly what they're getting, so the guide below will help. To get the extra "+" to get a special part, the player must fight a boss which is at least on level 8. To be able to get all possible eight items in the game, the player will need to waste time at the start by deliberately losing lives and returning to the Stage Selection screen to lose an hour off the timer. As the levels of the bosses rise as the timer lowers, this is the only way to do it. When playing as Zero, start fighting the bosses when there's 11 hours left (it'll change to 10 once the player enter the first boss's stage). When using X, enter the first stage when there's 10 hours left (it'll change to 9 when the player enters the stage). This will be cutting it very close if the player goes on to fight all eight bosses; once the player starts fighting the bosses, it is wise not to waste any time, otherwise they won't make it. A part will be completed once the player goes through two stages (or exits the same level twice). The boss levels don't change on Easy mode, so the player will only be able to get the parts on the Normal and Xtreme modes. Once they have an item, on the Stage Selection screen, they must press the L1 button to reach the part equip screen. The player can equip parts for the following suits: X, Zero, Fourth Armor, Ultimate Armor, Falcon Armor. The Gaea Armor cannot have any parts equipped. X and Zero can have four parts equipped at a time; the other armor suits can have only two. If the player has Zero's black armor upgrade, he'll already have the effects of the Shot Eraser, Shock Buffer and Virus Buster parts, as well as an unmentioned 50% weapon energy boost, so they must make sure that they don't equip these parts again, though the Energy Saver still has a better bonus to the weapon energy (meaning this way, Black Zero can technically have up to seven and a half parts equipped). The player can get up to eight extra hearts or eight extra weapon up parts from defeated bosses. Listed below are all the possible parts and which bosses and Life/Energy option has them. Mega Man X5 Parts Charts Mega Man X6 The Power-up Part system in Mega Man X6 is much different to the one in X5, and is substantially less complicated. Four types of parts will be available: normal parts which both X and Zero can equip, specific parts that X or Zero can only equip, and special limited parts that can be used once only in a stage. The player can also find the life energy and weapon energy parts that enhance their current character's life or energy bars. The only way to gain the special parts in the game is to rescue the Reploids that carry these parts. 128 Reploids are hidden through the eight stages, with each stage having sixteen to find. Certain Reploids will be carrying the power-up parts; once the player rescues the Reploids, they will have gained the part straight away - the player will not have to wait for it to be built. The player must make sure that no Nightmare Viruses take over the Reploids; if one has taken over a Reploid that was carrying a part, the player won't be able to get that specific part, as it will be gone forever. It is possible, however, to gain all of the parts; the player must make sure that they rescue most if not all of the Reploids to ensure that they will get all the parts. X and Zero can both equip a maximum of five parts - one limited part and four of any other kind - but the player will need to raise their Hunter Rank before being able to equip parts. The only way for the player to increase their rank is to gather Nightmare Souls from defeated Nightmares, so they should scout around each stage often to find loads of Nightmares waiting (especially Ground Scaravich's stage). The player must also keep in mind that fighting Dynamo will greatly increase their Nightmare Soul count - the player should hit him with Meteor Rain or Ensuizan (or with the very edge of Shadow Armored X's charged Z-Saber slash) to cause him to drop a Nightmare Soul. When picked up, the player will receive 200 Nightmare Souls. The player can get up to three of these each time they face Dynamo. The number of Nightmare Souls the player will need for each extra part is listed below: *'Rank D (0-199):' No parts can be equipped. *'Rank C (200-299):' No parts can be equipped. *'Rank B (300-499):' No parts can be equipped. *'Rank A (500-899):' One part can be equipped. *'Rank SA (900-1199):' Two parts can be equipped. *'Rank GA (1200-4999):' Two parts and a Limited Part can be equipped. *'Rank PA (5000-9998):' Three parts and a Limited Part can be equipped. *'Rank UH (9999):' Four parts and a Limited Part can be equipped. The player should remember that Limited Parts can be used only once in a stage at one time, so they must use them wisely. The player should also keep in mind that they will be able to view the amount of Reploids they've rescued by pressing the R1 button on the Boss Selection Screen (pressing L1 will take the player to the parts equip screen). This can tell the player how many Reploids are left to find in each stage. All the parts available and their stage locations are listed below. Also, having Zero's black armor will also allow him to have three parts equipped by default: Shock Buffer, Saber Plus and Shot Eraser; in addition to the standard maximum of five parts allowed for normal Zero. The color of his Z-Saber will change to teal (as a result of the Saber Plus being equipped by default). Mega Man X6 Parts Charts Mega Man X7 Each individual Hunter has their own unique that can be earned from rescuing Reploids. Whenever the player rescue one that holds such data, Alia gives the player the chance to equip that data to one of the characters after completing the stage. When distributing power-ups, read the descriptions since they change their effect depending on (a) which character it is assigned to, and (b) what attribute it is assign to (Speed, Power, or Special). Additionally, if the player completes the game and then starts a new game from an old save file, all previous power-ups are retained, making it possible to max out all of the parts for each character. Alia will not be able to assign a part if all the chips for both characters the player is using are already maxed out. Mega Man X7 Chips Charts See also *Chips (Mega Man X8) *Chips (Mega Man Zero series) *List of Mega Man ZX items *List of Mega Man ZX Advent items Category:Items